


The Book Ouji

by mylifeasnana



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeasnana/pseuds/mylifeasnana
Summary: Hi there ^^normally I write in germanthis ff was translated with deepL helpmaybe somebody reads them and maybe even wants to help me with translations in chapter 1 ^^I just started writing and let's see where this ff leads me.hope you enjoy
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Chi-Chi, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Raditz (Dragon Ball), Raditz/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 3





	The Book Ouji

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there ^^  
> normally I write in german  
> this ff was translated with deepL help  
> maybe somebody reads them and maybe even wants to help me with translations in chapter 1 ^^
> 
> I just started writing and let's see where this ff leads me.  
> hope you enjoy

Prologue

The wind tugged at the long coat decorated with small ornaments and the equally long dark hair.  
Black as the night, the wafts of mist blew around the tall man in front of the gigantic gate to the other world.  
"Leave this place! Do not care about my life, save yours!"  
Hoarse and yet booming, the words resounded across the equally gigantic forecourt of the gate and echoed to the surrounding mountains. The air was filled to bursting with magic he had drawn from the ether and he himself seemed to consist only of pure magical matter.  
With a tremendous amount of force, he held the iron chains that stretched from the bridge of the gate to his arms. The gods themselves may know where he got the strength from to carry the heavy links of the chain, let alone to keep the bridge created by the gods above.  
"We have to help him," the petite woman shouted to her companions and once again pointed her weapon at the attacking beings. Cheech put her hand on B`s weapon and pressed it down while the prince of this planet shot, out of his hands, one energy ball after the other against the creatures.  
«B! It's no use!" she yelled back as the blood slowly began to run down from her nose.  
"Cheech, you can't control the current any longer, you're already glowing!"  
The earth began to tremble as a huge rebellion went through Cheech, hitting B with full force and making her face black.  
"I'm sorry! It looks like we're not going to survive," Cheech screamed against the roaring wind and the power of the ether flooded through her again.

Cheech?

B was shocked to hear these words from her mouth. After all, four days ago, the world had been largely in order. Now it seemed to collapse into each other within a truly short time, like a house of cards that had become too crooked.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Hadn't it only been yesterday when they had given free rein to their instincts in the laboratory of Ouji Mansion?  
B could still see Cheech pressing her against one of the long laboratory tables.  
Actually, Cheech was just teasing her. Just like always... But something seemed different than usual.  
Her eyes seemed to be on fire, her lips vibrating, shaking invitingly. B had to kiss her, and contrary to what she thought, Cheech didn't push B away but put her hands on her friend's shoulders before she became more and more impetuous and put her arms around B's neck.  
Her hands searched for B's soft blue curls and immediately clawed into her silk hair. A hot shiver ran down B's back and she instinctively pulled Cheech closer to her corset. B's hands searched her neck, hair, waist, and hips. They embraced her tenderly, almost fearfully, that Cheech might scare her away with her impetuous manner. But nothing like that happened. On the contrary, Cheech made the kiss even more intimate, licked her lips gently but demandingly and bit cheekily into it. As a result, B gasped in horror and opened her mouth. Cheech used this to plunder B's mouth cavity and to ignite an intense but passionate French kiss.  
Panting, they separated from each other. They looked at each other and sank into each other's eyes. Cheech's breath was unrestrained, panting, and arousing B, which Cheech inevitably began to feel as she had her left leg between the thighs of the woman, she so desired. B was not embarrassed as usual and she did not seem to mind.  
"Take me, here... now!"  
It seemed like an order she had been putting off for too long, and Cheech loved to follow it...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

«Woman!!!»

She got up out of her daydream, looked at the prince questioningly, recognised this horrified expression in his eyes and, following the look, turned around and froze.

Frieza Cold, Duke of Blackgrave!

But how was that possible? She had seen him crushed like a cockroach under the rubble of the huge statue, and not even his steam-powered exoskeleton had the strength to lift a statue weighing tons. It must have had something to do with the ether that surrounded them all like a never-ending wave of evil.  
He pulled out his weapon, grinning maliciously, pointed it at B and fired.

Loudly his heartbeat in the prince's ears in fear, blood rushed through his body in a hurry, and he seemed to be in a kind of rigidity. As if in slow motion, he saw everything in front of him, pulled up his hands, directed them against the Duke, when a bright flash of lightning passed through B. Ouji saw B's movements freeze, heard the horrified cries of the others and felt himself getting ice-cold.

How could it come to this?  
Where did the Duke of Blackgrave suddenly come from again?  
Why was B on the ground?

Vegeta looked confused from Frieza to B and back again, tears ran down his face. Tears that he did not know otherwise.

The last years in his life had been no less tragic and emotional as the situation he was in now. But something was different here.  
His heart seemed to be torn from his chest and his voice no longer seemed to be his own.

"BULMA!!!"

Her name was lost in the wind, as was his voice.

As if controlled by a foreign hand, Vegeta drew more and more power from the ether, which surrounded him like a shining aura and his appearance changed. His remaining companions watched the events spellbound and shocked. As if in a whirlwind of energy and light, Vegeta disappeared briefly and then, with slow steps, broke the otherwise ebony-coloured hair golden, out of the light mist, lifted his hand and released a beam of energy from the palm of his hand, which none of those present had ever seen in this form.  
As if struck by lightning, the Duke of Blackgrave flew a few metres backwards, collided with one of the pillars of the gigantic bridge, remained motionless and with his last breath the rest of the magical matter he had brought forth disappeared.

Vegeta did not pay any further attention to this, let himself sink to the damp earth next to B and stared at it. Her eyes were wide open, her mouth slightly open and her expression full of surprise.  
Pale and lifeless, she lay on the ground before him. Or so it seemed.

Had that been a flickering in Bulma's eyes?

Yes!

Bulma's sea-blue eyes, once so ice-cold, seemed to glow with fire.


End file.
